


21 (A Stucky Duet)

by Cat_184



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Song Parody, Stucky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 06:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_184/pseuds/Cat_184
Summary: The Avengers all see Peter performing Umbrella by Beyonce and to show team unity they all create their own music video.This is Steven Grant Rogers on stage with James Buchanan Barnes performing21 by Mitch James
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	21 (A Stucky Duet)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So whenever this song comes on this is how I hear it. With both Steve and Bucky wishing they could go back to how they were before the war. I love this ship, they belong together and nobody can tell me otherwise. 
> 
> Enjoy  
> Cat  
> 🐈👍♥️

**Steve**  
I thought about the place tonight  
Where we both used to drink  
And I remember when a neighbour broke your window

**Bucky**  
And when it used to rain  
The water wore away the pain  
And left a puddle on the floor under your table

**Bucky**  
How ya been since the last time that I saw you?  
'Cause I think about it often  
And I miss you if I'm honest

**Steve**  
Oh yeah, I think I'm doing fine, but I don't know  
'Cause the nights can get so cold  
And I'm always thinking back to when we were

**Steve**  
Stealing bottles that we'd drink out in the street  
**Bucky**  
Pulling smoke into our lungs  
**Both**  
Who would have thought I'd be so lost at 23?  
Oh lord, take me back to 21

**Bucky**  
I know it's not that long, but it seems longer on my own  
**Both**  
And I am missing home, more than you could know

**Steve**  
And yeah, I bet that nothing's changed  
The place will always stay the same  
**Bucky**  
I wish that I could say the same 'bout me though  
**Both**  
Do you remember us the same way that I do?  
Do you think about it often?  
'Cause it's all I seem to do

**Steve**  
Yeah, I think I'm doing fine, but I don't know  
**Bucky**  
'Cause the nights can get so cold

**Both**  
And I'm always thinking back to when we were  
Stealing bottles that we'd drink out in the street  
Pulling smoke into our lungs  
Who would have thought I'd be so lost at 23?  
Oh lord, take me back to 21  
Oh lord, take me back to 21

**Both**  
Stealing bottles that we'd drink out in the street  
Pulling smoke into our lungs  
Who would have thought I'd be so lost at 23?  
Oh lord, take me back to 21  
Oh lord, take me back to 21  
Oh lord, take me back to 21

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm still alive. Just hit a road block on my other fic but I promise I will get back to it. I am dead set on completing it just bare with me updates may be slow on it.
> 
> 😁👍🐈


End file.
